All Sides Intertwined
by AndraplusMaximumRideEqualsLOVE
Summary: Maximum Ride and Twilight like you never imagined!
1. Chapter 1

Flock POV

Highly unusual. The house was awfully quiet today, our temporary house that is. We had just settled in to a little cabin DEFINITELY NOT eraser or fly boy proof. Then again all fly boys in existence were toast. The flock crushed their metal asses. A run down with any evil right now would put me, yes me the impenetrable Maximum Ride over the edge! My breaking point was coming up fast. I had to find a way to keep my flock safe, out of sight and keep them from killing...each other. Yes, I know. What could possibly be going through my mind if im letting the flock actually almost kill each other? Ha, well lets just say, battle training. Each time anyone hits anyone, it sounds like a huge clap ofz thunder.

"Heeeeeeeyaaahhhhhh! Take that Gazzy! And that!"

"You hit like a girl Nudge!"

"I AM a girl whats YOUR excuse!"

Nudge and Gazzy had been whacking at each other all morning. Fang was hiding away, being his usual emo self totally lost to the real world, or at least our world. I walked across our large front lawn, which now was full of...craters from constant smack downs between members of my brutally strong, and mutated family with my hands in my pockets. I came up alongside Iggy and put my arm around his shoulders. He seriously buffed out this summer. I don't know how I never saw the change until Wednesday of last week. Like any other guy he was trying to be the muscle man 'every' girl dreams about. From what I know, bird kid girls and girl vampires can flip the guy and humiliate them, we don't need protecting. Men are so stereotypical.

"Hey Ig."

"They've been at it all morning..."

"Oh, I know..."

"Did you put away my cloths yet?"

"Do YOU want to be the one to break them up? I could use you as bate." Iggy raised his arms in surrender.

"Fair enough." I chuckled and headed for Nudge and Gazzy. I walked right between them and ducked just in time to miss one of Gazzys jaw busters. I can still take everyone of my flock members out, even though i would never lay a finger on Gazzy, he is just as buff as Fang is right now and hes nineteen! We actually found Fangs birth certificate at one of the many schools we have been to and he is actually a year older than Iggy and I. Gazzy is only 14. If only every one could see Fang. He is so ripped, all girls would be jealous. Stop, Max! Don't think like that.

"Next person to take a swing at me in any way gets a mouthful of Max fist! Got it?"

"Sorry Max, my bad."

"Damn right Gazzy. Now to be in specifics, and I really hate playing referee, NO more battle training on each other."

"But Max, we already broke all of our practice dummies! Im tired of punching and kicking trees when i need to train. I already had to redo both my manicure and pedicures."

"I really could care less about your nails Nudge. This is your life on the line, everyday I have to watch yours, Gazzys, Iggys, Angels, Fangs and myself. You need to be tough."

"Well maybe I don't need you protecting me anymore. Im not a baby! I've fought my whole life its time you give a bit of well earned respect!" everything was silent.

"Nudge..." warned Iggy. She glared at him.

"I do respect you Nudge, a lot, you are a very experienced fighter, you have one of the best judgments I know, a wicked fashion sense, who else could fight of Fang on steroids over here in four inch heals other than you? Granite your not as experienced as I want you to be, but I still couldn't be more proud, and I know, me complaining is not gonna get us anywhere. I love you all and protecting you all is my job, yes i would appreciate a vacation but I would never give it up for the world." I looked over to Gazzy and all he could do was smirk. He looked a hell of a lot like Fang at fourteen, but on steroids. Nudge gave me one quick glance, mouthed im sorry and headed for the house.

Dinner time was soon. I need to get my flock some food. Maybe I should go ask Ig to make something edible. We all know how my cooking turns out. I went to the kitchen hoping to find Ig already there, ahead of me. A smile flashed on my face when I saw his now shaggy hair around the corner. It faded when I saw a dead eraser on the floor. I was about to run to him when I heard...kissing noises. Nudge had REALLY filled out her chest this summer and had some more womanly assets. I already had to have the talk with her since she turned the age of women maturity. She turned sixteen a few months ago so she wasn't exactly a kid anymore, but all of the air in my lungs left when I saw than Iggy had one hand on her ass and the other up her shirt, making out with her...

He had her pinned against a wall and she was enjoying it! Since when were they a thing? Did I miss the memo? He towered over her and was basically down her throat. I cleared mine at the exact second he tried to take her shirt off and go to far with it, but I wasn't the one the heard or were paying attention to. Fang melted out of the shadows from the back door, sneaking in ever so quietly. And apparently he was in on it.

"I know you two like each other, thats fine, but one Ig control yourself. Shes a women, some respect is due. Two, you might want to dispose of...this...thing and tell Max right away and three if your not careful shes going to catch you. Clear?"

"But Fang, he was holding a knife to her."

"Stupid eraser then if he though a knife would work on one of us."

"He is right though Ig. Max could catch us and I was fine." Iggy pointed towards the cut on her arm.

"Actually Max DID catch you and is going to take you to the first aid kit to help clean that gash before it heals..." I came through the door way and almost laughed at the two shocked faces of Iggy and Nudge. Fang did laugh, and then like any guy, cracked a soda took a drink, belched and left.

I walked upstairs with Nudge in silence. I listened to her unsteady heart beat and heavy breathing.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Not about you and Ig. I actually found that a smart match up. That explains Iggys tension when you and Gazzy were goin at it today."

"Yeah he can be a bit protective."

"Of course I wish you would have come talked to me about it other than going behind my back. As long as your being safe and making the right choices for you."

"...then why are you mad?"

"The erasers know where we live."

"Oh! Right those bastards."

"Ha!"

Nudge and I went to the bathroom and cleaned her wound. I went to the roof later when everyone was in bed. That was the first attack in months. He was probably sent to check out the scene and to report back. When he doesn't return they will send another. That gave us about a day to get ready to leave.

"Having thoughts?" I jumped and turned around to see Fang standing, facing the wind with his hair blowing away from his dark eyes.

"Jesus Fang!" he chuckled. I turned back around when he came to sit beside me.

"I don't usually come here to think. I go to the beach. Wanna come?"

"For a swim? As if."

"We don't have to...swim." I looked into his eyes to try to get some sort of read off of him. Nothing it was very frustrating. Angel was lucky to be able to read his mind.

"Race yah!" I jumped into the air and flew as fast as I could to the beach. I landed softly. Thank God it was a deserted beach. However still in very nice condition. I looked around for Fang, the reason I came here, nothing. Then out of nowhere he dropped from a tree and tackled me.

"What is this, some sort of way to teach me not to let my guard down?" I said from underneath him.

"Yeah, you could say that." then out of nowhere again, he leaned in and kissed me. Softly, romantically. It was like nothing I ever felt before. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes to see him smiling above me. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair before crushing his lips to mine. Then before I knew it we were rolling around in the sand both shirt less and breathing hard. Our hips intertwined. Then we both lay there in the sand thirty minutes later, breathing heavily.

"Well, Ms. Max, you've certainly earned an A."

"Oh, shut up Fang." I smiled and punched him in the arm. I rolled over to look at the stars.

"Ow. You know you got a lot stronger don't you?"

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No,no. Nothing like that. I was kidding, about the ow anyway. Your sexy as hell, you know that?"

"Oh I have heard it a few times. I might take you up on that swim now."

"Really, follow me." We walked towards the water hand in hand to clean up before heading home.


	2. Bella Vamp

Twilight POV

All of the moments of being a vampire that I dreamed about suddenly came true. I couldn't believe I was missing out on such a life with Edward. Renesmee was born and I had a family. I could spend decades with the man I loved and the child I created. Everything was as it was supposed to be. If this was what grown women meant about growing up and having lives, I swear I have the best one. I ran out to the field the other day in a rainstorm to play baseball with my new vampire family and let Renesmee run through the flowers. She was only twelve months and looked like she could be three. Edward didn't have to worry about me being hunted by other vampires anymore because we had gotten rid of them all, except the number one enemy every vampire has to face. The Vultury. I was shocked to hear all of the stories about the hunts for immortal children when I was human, but it really started to sink in when I actually had one of my own. I NEEDED to protect her from anything and everything possible. If any vampire laid one bony looking finger on my daughter I swear to hell and back I will murder them! Edward had always been the one protecting me; he always looked so fierce and scary. Now it was my turn, I needed to take some of the stress off of him. I was going to protect my family if it was my last act as a newborn!


	3. Fang and Max

FLOCK POV

Recently I have had alot of time to think about how much danger the flock has avoided lately. Not to say that I want us to be in constant danger, but I just keep waiting for something to happen. I feel uneasy at night, like the white coats are working on something big. I haven't heard from Jeb recently either, what is going on. Maybe I should consider that I am going crazy and that I should not be so paranoid! Please, if I wasn't always on edge, the flock would jot be hear right now.

"Hey beautiful." Fang had snuck up behind me and grabbed me around my waist. I was trying to brush my feathers so he scared the bird shit out of me. He had recently buffed out a lot! His muscles had muscles. His arms were a full eight inches in width and still going. He had a very defined six pack with sexy biceps.

"Jesus Fang! You scared me!" I jumped several feet in the air breaking his hold, only making him laugh. I returned to the ground.

"Laugh all you want but some day its going to make it through your thick skull that I am stronger than you and can and WILL kick your ass."

"Ooh feisty! I like em like that!" he grinned and tried to grab me again, so I firmly and appropriately popped him in the jaw.

"Um ow."

"I was serious." I left Fang standing in the lawn holding his jaw while I walked towards the door of the house we managed to keep for a few months now.

"DAMN girl that ass is sexy!" in seconds Fang was at my side. He stepped infront of me and held the door. "My...lady."

"I will pop your jaw again and I will make sure to break it." I walked in the door and Fang just chuckled. He held one finger in the air and with a boyish grin he shook it and said,

"Fast healer."

Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you want to hear from my story or any thinfs you might want me to work on, reviews are approciated, sometimes i get lonely so dont be discouraged to review or drop me a pm. B-day coming up on june 4, fourteen bitches!


	4. Honeymoon Two

Twilight POV

I had just taken Renesmee out to the other side of the River to watch all of the snowflakes fall gracefully to the ground. It was her first snowfall and from what I could tell, she loved every minute of it. Watching her interact with nature the way she did was mesmerizing.

I made sure she didn't get to cold, after all she wasn't actually an immortal child. I had recently done research with Carlisle and we have evidence to back it up.

I wanted to keep my baby safe and still be a huge part of her world, but there were things that had to be done. Rumors had it that the Vultury would be coming for all of of us...but mostly for my baby. I had to try and straighten things out. Unfortunately the Cullens wouldn't allow me to do anything of the sort until I was relaxed and in control.

Apparently Edward had planned another surprise honey moon, which I was not allowed to know about until we were ready to leave; but there was NO way I was going to let Alice pack my bags for this one. And of course I was not allowed to protest and was forced to go, still being a newborn I could have easily out run them all or over powered them but I did honestly want this honeymoon given that my last one...well it didn't exactly play out the way it was anticipated.

Just the other day Carlisle had informed me I was one of the strongest fastest newborns he had ever met and it was unbelievable remarkable. My first thought was oh great another abnormality just for me to make me more of a freak...but then I thought, I was just like everyone there...In fact I was what they wanted to be! Edward was jealous of my speed, Emit of my strength, Rosalie for my beauty and Jasper for my resistance for the urge to feast on human blood.

If I left Renesmee there she would be protected by six fully capable vampires and...One hormonal, and attached wear wolf. She would be perfectly fine.

And few days before we left Charlie had called. He said my mother was asking for pictures of Renesmee for yet another weird scrapbook contraption she was creating. He wanted the three of us to stay a few days at his place with the baby and bond together. Well he didn't exactly use the word bond.

I spoke to Edward about it and he thought it would be a terrific idea to drop Renesmee off at Charlie's while we were away, that way my new family wouldn't have wear wolf stench lingering around their place and Jake wouldn't feel uncomfortable being the only smelly wolf surrounded by six tense vampires. Jake was always welcome at Charlie's.

"Bella, Bella my sweet." I heard Edward sing as he lightly woke me. Recently we figured out that if any vampire Renesmee was in vicinity of while sleeping, her power of being able to share things with you extended into sleep. Sleeping while being a vampire was like having extremely vivid dreams that were 3D for all senses. It was truly magical.

"It's the day. We are finally going on our second honeymoon." he beamed over my head. "I am sorry to wake you but truth be told, I am rather excited at the thought of having you to myself." he smiled at my kissing the sensitive spot on my neck. "Say your goodbyes to Renesmee and I will drop her off at Charlie's." he said softly.

I nodded groggy and tired, I can honestly say one thing... I do not miss being exhausted.

I swiftly left my bed and found my self at the side or Renesmee's crib in less than a second. My speed still shocked me at times.

"Hello, my darling." I whispered in her ear. "Today's the day. Don't miss me too much." I giggled and nose kissed her. She then held her hand to my face showing me the wonderful memories she had of her first moments in the snow, she then showed me that she loved me, Edward, and Charlie. She showed me that she wouldn't be afraid and wished me a splendid trip. I couldn't help but feel blessed to the moon and back over her. She already had the brain of a five year old.

I picked her up and carried her from Edwards and my little cabin to the large house across the river to find Edward and send my two baby's off, one to return and it whisk me away to some sort of honeymoon in high hopes of me not dying in the process.

I made it up the front steps before I was blocked by Rosalie, arms wide expecting me like always to hand over my baby to her so she could hog her all day long. Today I was not going to let that happen. So I just stood there.

"Good morning Rosalie." I greeted. She just stood their with her arms still waiting, longing for MY child. "I am sorry Rose but today I will be seeing off my own daughter before I leave for God knows how long." I waited another second before shifting Renesmee to my other hip and using my free hand to slightly push Rose out of the way, she clearly had no intention of moving in her own and I wasn't going to wait all day. She did however over exaggerate the force of my arm when she was moved out of the way.

I continued up the stairs to find my Edward, which I did by following his beautiful piano styling in the living room, being listened to by the family...all but Rosalie who happened to be sulking in the corner of the den two rooms over.

I placed Renesmee in the crib that was stationed in the living room as well.

"That was beautiful Edward, just beautiful." I beamed.


	5. Sex?

I knew the whole Nudge and Iggy thing was going tovtake some getting used to. Hell, I was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact Fang wanted me...for more than a friend...that I...I didn't know what I wanted. I just couldn't figure out how afang was so cool with it either. We were all older than she was by a bit and Nudge was Fang's little girl. I mean Angel was his little girl too but she was his baby, Nudge was his little sister that he protected like a hawk...haha bird kid humor.

Fang was always protective, and it is kind of hard to explain but there was just a certain relationship between those two that someone should NEVER mess with. Ever. So why was Fang so calm at the fact she was almost half naked infront of Iggy? I don't know and when you are Maximum Ride, if you wanna know something or find out something you are damn well gonna find out. And if you have to doca little digging, so be it. I am not a girly girl, I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty.

So I set out to find Fang and do my dirty work. It took a while but I finally found him hovering in the trees with Gazzy teaching him how to fight better in the air, since usually he was involved with ground action, like fighting and such but mostly he was down there to set up his explosives.

"But Fang! Why do I need to learn to fight? I already know how to do that." whined Gazzy.

"Look don't argue with me or I swear I will give you brain damage!" Fang shouted.

He was always hard with them, the flock I mean. Even Angel felt Fangs wrath amlot of the time, but never complained because she loved him. We all do and his theory's always work.

"Look Fang, I know your just trying to help and help me become a more expireienced fighter but..."

"Oh I AM going to help you and I AM going to MAKE you a more experienced fighter, in both sky and on ground." Fang always spoke with strenght and maturity. His low voice was actually the most attractivr voice I had ever heard. He was gracefull too, his nature is just hard to describe. I want to say he is perfect, but no one is. Plus he is 2%bird, and if he ever found out the first place I would find out that he knows would be his blog.

"But Fang look! If I am on the ground Inhave a better chance at setting off my explosives..." Gazzy retorted.

"Look Gaszy, all I am trying to do is help you. If ANYTHING were to happen to you Max would be so ups- we would all be devistated. What if you are struggling with an eraser and can't get away long enoughcto set your explosives off, or you have a faulty wire or something. You just can't rely on man made amunishion to save you. You kust know how to fight...plus I heard Max was cutting you off to two grenades a week..." Fang explained.

I heard a cry of sadness come from Gazzy from where I was standing. I was hiding behind some trees about a mile away, that was how wide my ear span was. Plus Gazzy screamed pretty loud.I wasn't sure if Fang nailed him one or if it was the fact I was taking away some of his explosives. Whatever the matter, I removed myself from my hiding place and took flight to find them.

I saw Fang and Gazzy hovering in the air above some douglas firs. I flew up to them just in time to catch Fang from nailing Gazzy in the jaw for losing his focus.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I shouted, grabbing Fangs fist and redirecting it elsewhere. He glared at the ground. "Since when do we just lay one on the kids?" I asked.

"I was just trying to teach him how to progress as a fighter. He wasn't listening so-"

"So you figured you just nail him?" I asked in my 'not impressed voice.' as he continued to glare in any diretion that wasn't.

Even though Fang was twice my size, my muscle multiplied by three, he still would never yell at me, lay a finger on me or anyhing. None of the boys would. Fang, Igyy and Gazzy were all taller than allmof the girls. First off they were boys, second they were bird kids and lastley they were bird kid boys. They looked like giants compared to the average man. I was about 6'5 and Fang doubled me so he was about 7 or 7'5. Needless to say...he was big.

I could still take him down no problem but I chose not to given the fact I once broke a mans arm...with another mans arm...

"Look, it doesn't matter. Lets just go home. Iggy is by himself with Angel and Nudge..who knows what they are doing to him." I grabbed Gazzy's right arm and swung him around so he would be flying infrontnof me on the way home, preventing any strenght competitons or anger air arm wrestles...which happened frequently and resulted in sprained ankles or wings (which for bird kids is unacceptable and incredably dangerous for us. A risk or chance we CAN'T take)

When we arrived home Angel was sitting alone on the main room floor playing with two life size dummies Iggy and Gazzy created to explode as tea party partners. She had them dressed up and everything. I dropped down onto the deck with my right fist up like a gorillas, on one knee, head down. I looked like your average superhero clichè.

I noticed how abnormally quiet it was. I stopped in the doorway holding my hand up as a stop signal. The boys usually knew when I was tensed up or knew something was off just by my body movments or a change in my tone of voice and mood. They could tell something was wrong and they tensed up too.

We all stood in dead silence waiting for a sound that wasn't Angel spilling tea all over the floor. Then out of nowhere we heard Nudge and Iggy faintly giggling uncontrolably. Then I began to think, the giggiling is comming from upstairs...Nudge and Iggy...alone...Oh Hell No! I turned to Fang who was appairently thinking the same thing. As soon as I nodded at him he was

In one second flat he took a step back, unfurled his 15 long ft wingspan from edge to edge, black wings and took off. He crouched low for his wings to surge down with so muchnpower and control, in the next instant he sprang up, his wings following him as he shot into the air like a blur of black feathers. He was mezmorizing...and pissed.

His wing movment always made the same powerfull noise as his gorgeous body was hurlled through the air, it was such a sight. If only everyone could see it as well as we could. He was just so masculin, so protective, so powerfull but at the same time he was sweet, quiet, reserved and passionate. The flock had learned to recognize his wing flap, we all did for everyone, so as Fang took off we all heard Iggy flatly blurt out 'Oh SHIT!' before we saw him shot arund the house in nothing but boxers.

Training behind him with a distance of about 2 cm was Fang obviously. His face continuously held the same calm look, even as he tore after Iggy but you couldtell he was fuming. As much as he never admit, Nudge was his baby girl, next to Ange. As the chase continuedGazzy was roarig beside me, when our attention was turned tothe upper level balcony.

Nudge was tripping out to the balcony in nothing but a sheet. Gasping I reached for Gazzy, oncein my clutches I locked my hand around his eyes.

All you could hear was Iggy screaming "I'M SORRY! OHH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'M SORRY FANG! OH SHIT, OH SHIT HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" And Fang screaming back "YOU BET I AM!: And Nudge screaming after Fang "FANG DON'T! STOP!"

So of course his was too funny and I was laughing to hard, I uncovered Gazzy's eyes so he could see. We both fell off the deck and were rolling in the grass with laughter. After a few moments of this Angel came through the door, obviously being the mature one spoiling our fun.

"Um, Max, don't yoj think you should intervean?" so of course I sighed and rose from the grass to deal with the matter at hand.

So of course I made the same take offf bjt timed it for when they would be straight above me. Knowig it would be risky and Gazzy was too busy laughing to move, I grabbed him by his shirt and pants and threw him across he yard. I may not be bigger than the boys but I was still the faster flyer and the same or better strenght. So I took off crashing right between them which resulted in them crashing towrds the grojnd, Nudge screaming and I knew it would result in swearing so I shouted at Angel for her to cover her ears. Which she did. No need to poison her mind as much as it already is.


End file.
